User talk:Baltus7
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 21:05, 20 April 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ MCXA War Edit Please read this. Most importantly, the first line: "Alliances have the right to define for themselves what is or is not a victory, whether or not one person or the whole world considers it otherwise." It is their own page and they may define it as they wish. This is your first and only warning, any further such attempts to change their page without their approval will be subject to the blatant vandalism section of CN:VANDAL. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 13:32, Thursday, 2 June 2011 (ET)' :CN:STYLE holds some of our policies, but matters such as this are usually just precedents known to those who frequent the wiki. If you ever have any questions about such policies, just ask any of the admins and they can clarify the issue for you. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 15:06, Thursday, 2 June 2011 (ET)' VE treaties thanks for updating that baltus! I had no idea where to begin since i dont know anyone over there heh, and a random person asking them to clarify/update their treaty section might have been a huge "uh why does this guy want to see our updated treaties?". Anyway, thanks again for the hasty update. RogalDorn talk 16:00, Thursday, 17 May 2012 (EST) good alliance pages Heya Baltus, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:04,9/11/2012 (UTC) Rollback rights You've been granted ''Rollback on the CN Wiki. What does this mean you might ask? Well, you've reverted vandalism before and this is just an added tool to help you in certain situations with vandalism. See CN:Rollback for more information. If you do have any questions on how to use it feel free to leave me a message on my talk page or stalk me on IRC at #cn-wiki. Regards, RogalDorn 06:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't even see this until now. Thanks! -- [[User:Baltus7|'Baltus']] (Talk) 03:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Baltus, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Don't mind me, I'm just canvassing :p Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 04:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC)